Field of the Invention
The present disclosure relates to an image forming system, a communication terminal, and a non-transitory computer-readable storage medium, in particular, an image forming system and a communication terminal to accept input of information to an image forming apparatus through an operation onto the communication terminal capable of communicating with the image forming apparatus, and a non-transitory computer-readable storage medium storing a program executed by one or more processors of the communication terminal.
Description of the Related Art
Conventionally, a technique has been proposed to remotely control an image forming apparatus using a communication terminal in an image forming system. For example, Japanese Laid-Open Patent Publication No. 2014-94545 discloses an image forming apparatus configured to perform printing in response to a printing instruction from a mobile terminal. The image forming apparatus is configured not to execute the printing instruction from the mobile terminal if a user who has logged in to the image forming apparatus does not coincide with the identifier of the user of the mobile terminal.
On the other hand, in some recent image forming systems, a communication terminal is employed as not only a remote control device but also an extensive input device of the image forming apparatus. In such a case, if a user of the image forming apparatus is different from a user of the communication terminal, attention needs to be paid as to whether information input into the communication terminal should be transmitted to the image forming apparatus, although a printing process of the image forming apparatus does not necessarily need to be prohibited as described in Japanese Laid-Open Patent Publication No. 2014-94545.